


Saturated

by MindNoise



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 09:06:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11597454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MindNoise/pseuds/MindNoise
Summary: red hair, don't care! (just smut, nothing more)





	Saturated

His eyes close automatically as Adam’s mouth slides down his cock. He's never known anyone with such a sinful mouth. Tommy slides himself down a little more on the couch and opens his eyes. He bites his bottom lip, breathing slowly, taking in the sight of Adam's head slowly moving up and down on him. The feel of Adam around him warms him and tingles deep inside. His hands slide through Adam's hair, dyed a shocking shade of red. He plays with a strand of it, separating it by rubbing it between his fingers, marveling at the brightness of the color. Tommy's had plenty of different colors, but none quite as flashy as this one. On anyone else it would look clownish, but on Adam it's cool as hell. Adam sucks a little harder and Tommy groans, forgetting the red hair.

Adam releases him and licks the bend in his left hip. It tickles and Tommy’s nerves twitch. Adam’s mouth ghosts over his cock to lick at his right hip. Tommy squirms, running his hands through Adam’s hair again, watching every move. Adam trails kisses up his stomach, stopping at a nipple. His tongue circles it slowly. Tommy sighs, the nipple hardening. Adam’s teeth bite lightly and Tommy gasps, widening his legs, and pushing himself into Adam. His cock is heavy against his groin and brushing against Adam makes it ache. He groans almost impatiently and pushes Adam’s head back down, whimpering when he feels Adam’s breath on him. He shudders when his mouth wraps around the head. Adam’s tongue swirls around him and Tommy’s hands caress his face, his body feeling restless. He pushes slightly on the back of Adam’s head, needing to be all the way in his mouth. Adam obliges.

Adam pulls Tommy’s hips, moving his legs up to rest over his shoulders and on his back. He slides Tommy deep into his throat and swallows. Tommy cries out, gripping Adam’s head desperately as his throat constricts. The muscles press and massage the head of his cock and Tommy lifts his hips into it, trying to get further down his throat. Adam grips the tops of his thighs and sucks hard as he swallows. Tommy feels a tickle in his spine that morphs into a pulse, then a heated throb. Adam pulls up and slides down again at a quick pace, and Tommy comes with a shout, his legs gripping Adam’s back. He shakes as Adam slides him into his throat again and swallows continuously. When Adam releases him, Tommy’s muscles feel weak. He squirms and laughs as Adam kisses his stomach. His skin is too sensitive right now.

He runs his hands through Adam’s hair. It’s damp from sweat. Tommy looks at his hands. They’re tinged red. The sweat from Adam’s head made the color bleed. Red is notorious for bleeding out and staining whatever it touches. He turns his hands to show Adam. Adam smiles.

“Your hair is saturated in that shit,” Tommy says.

“I know,” Adam says. “It’s getting to be a problem. Don’t worry, the red is getting ripped out soon. It’s fun but it’s time for it to go.”

“How am I supposed to get this off my hands?” Tommy asks. Soap isn’t going to cut it. Still worth it, though. 

Adam winks. “Like I’ve told the hotels, send me your bleach bill, baby.”


End file.
